


It Came Upon A Midvale Clear...

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: Their first Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiNovia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiNovia/gifts).



**It Came Upon a Midvale Clear...**

There was no harsh alarm beeping away on this morning, jolting awake one of the bed’s occupants to hop up and begin the day. The other occupant never really ‘hopped’ out of bed no matter what - when you have super-speed and can get ready and leave in a literal moment’s notice, the snooze button is your forever friend.

Still, even though they’d had a late and active night, and today was supposed to be relaxing, Cat Grant was apparently biologically incapable of sleeping past 8am. Turning to check the clock, she sighed and flopped back against the pillow and let her mind begin to wander.

She’d never told Kara, but Cat had a tendency to keep a mental list of the milestones in their relationship, making a check next to each successfully navigated. Cat liked lists. First date? Check. First kiss? Check. First time together? CHECKcheckCHECKcheck. Telling Carter? Check. Each one another step down the road, a sign Cat hadn’t driven Kara away or screwed up or pushed too hard or micro-managed or hyper-controlled. 

So far, “Item: First Christmas Together” was going well. Carter was picked up by his father as soon as his school’s Winter Break began at the beginning of the week, and would be delivered back to the penthouse today at noon, when they’d leave for Midvale to spend a few days with Kara’s family. The new couple jumped at the chance to spend their first Christmas Eve together kid-free.

“What if Carter comes home and we’re still asleep? That’s not a nice way to greet him on Christmas. Especially my first one with you guys,” Kara asked sometime early on the 24th. “He’s 13 and has his own key, and he knows you’ll be here. It’s fine. Plus, you know I won’t be able to sleep that late.” Kara waggled her eyebrows, and nuzzled into Cat’s neck. “You never know, Cat. Maybe you’ll be too worn out to wake up at your usual ridiculously early hour...” She got a low laugh in return, and a slow finger sliding up her bicep. “Well then, Supergirl. Give it your best shot...the room is soundproofed for a reason...”

As in all things, Cat tried to be objective. But she objectively thought the "First Annual Christmas Eve Sex-a-Thon" (trademark: Kara Danvers) had been a roaring, arousing success. And as soon as she could move her lower body, she was going to roll over and give Kara a pat on the back for the idea and the execution, or maybe on her bare and perfectly super-heroic ass. Whichever hurt Cat less to reach. “I’m just going to rest my eyes for a second,” she thought, and quickly dozed back off.  
****  
It took Kara Zor-El years on Earth to get some understanding of the holiday called Christmas - her adoptive family only remembered to discuss it when it came around, but everything was always so busy she could only ask questions in fits and spurts, and then it was forgotten until the next year. She wasn’t ever quite sure as a child if Alex was teasing her with these stories - flying non-Kryptonian men giving gifts, small people who made them perhaps under duress, a religious story about a baby born near animals, and something called a “snow-man”. Kara searched all around the Fortress of Solitude, but never found any evidence of the North Pole. She was almost an adult before she stopped looking for factual meaning in the songs everyone sang, that the radio never stopped playing. 

The Danvers family wasn’t religious, but Jeremiah had grown up attending Christmas Eve mass, and Eliza continued the practice with the girls to honor his memory. Kara always enjoyed those times - the feeling of community, the warm glow of the candles that reminded her of home, and the pretty sound of the organ that echoed throughout the church sanctuary. The way the congregants slipped into the cool night, even the children quiet and reverent, carefully holding their still lit candles...it was very similar to a late-year Kryptonian ceremony honoring Rao, and that first time, when Jeremiah was still with them, he’d bundled up a crying Kara in his arms and squeezed her in the tightest hug he could manage until his refugee alien foster child sobbed herself to sleep.

This year was totally different. Cat wasn’t the first person she’d slept with (Kara heard Cat’s voice in her head now: “But certainly the best, darling!”), although she was Kara’s first real relationship. And it was a relationship that in itself was a long time coming (again, Cat’s voice in her head had filthy things to say about that phrase). Kara still had to double-check sometimes - yes it was indeed CAT GRANT, cuddled up next to her in bed, pressing her against the shower wall, and cooking for her, and smiling as Kara furiously raced Carter on Mario Kart.

Kara propped herself up on her elbows and glanced over to her right. The woman beside her was, against all odds, still asleep - it was very unusual for Kara to be awake before her. Having some uninterrupted ogle-time was a treasure; Cat wasn’t totally still often as her whirlwind self and had a finely honed sense of when she was being watched. Kara would be sitting on the opposite couch in Cat’s living room, theoretically working on an article, but surreptitiously counting freckles on a certain someone’s chest when a pair of sharp hazel eyes would catch her own, a delicate blond eyebrow would arch, and...yep..then a smirk. 

She’d actually whined about it to Cat before. “Why are you so much better at catching me staring than I am when you do it?” The option of Cat not enjoying the visual feast of her gorgeous girlfriend wasn’t even a consideration; of course she looked.

Cat gave Kara’s question serious thought. “I’m better at noticing things because I’ve had to be. You can afford to be caught off guard, because there’s very little that can physically hurt you, even if it is an ambush. I don’t have that luxury, even though there’s nothing putting me at any risk here. And,” Cat was really getting warmed up to the topic now, “since you have to dull your senses, you probably subconsciously have labeled my attention as non-threatening so it doesn’t trigger the same response as it does when you do it to me. Additionally, although you’re growing by leaps and bounds, I’ve been a journalist longer than you have. Part of it may just be an acquired skill.”

But this morning, Kara luxuriated in dragging her eyes along Cat’s sleeping form. Their physical relationship was fairly new - Cat came back from “diving” with a plan to re-vamp the way American charities were rated and went about raising funds (an operation which was raising a hell of a ruckus in government circles much to Cat’s glee) as well as a charitable foundation of her own for the advancement of women and girls world-wide, and called Kara to have dinner with she and Carter about 3 months ago. They’d enjoyed gallivanting around the great museums and sights of the world, but it was time for school to start and Carter needed to get established in his home base again. After an uncomplicated meal and surprisingly easy conversation between the three of them, eventually Carter was shooed off to bed, assured Kara would be coming back over soon for a Settlers of Catan rematch. 

That night, Cat came back in the room after checking Carter had in fact gone to bed and wasn’t hiding a book under his covers (Kara could’ve told her he wasn’t), and curled up in a chair with her half-empty wine glass. “So, Kara. Tell me all about being a reporter.” Kara talked (and tried not to stare at the bare-footed and casual woman across from her who looked like her former boss), Cat listened. Kara asked questions, and Cat debated them back. Kara had never felt so at ease, so much like equals - more like Cat usually treated Supergirl and not Kara. Eventually, the hour got later and she was heading for the door. “I’ve missed you so much, Cat. Thank you for having me over...it means so much to me.” And then, possessed by a spirit she still didn’t understand, Kara bent down and brushed her lips against Cat’s cheek. Cat barely stiffened, and replied “I missed you too, Kara. And so did Carter. We need to do this again soon.” And then, as Cat leaned up to return the kiss to Kara’s cheek, the women found themselves sharing a similar hug to the one the night before Cat left National City. Without the angst of the upcoming separation that permeated their clench that night, there was just the frisson of desire neither woman felt like ignoring any more. 

More dinners quickly followed, and lunches and coffees, and texts, and advice, and a few super misunderstandings. Until not long after that first dinner, Kara had her petite boss pressed tightly up against the very same front door on a night Carter was gone - lips and hands roving against each other. This was no longer a friendly goodbye, as Cat Grant and Kara Danvers had moved beyond friendship and neither one wanted to say goodbye. And so they didn’t.

And now, Kara Danvers slowly moved the sheet away from her girlfriend of almost 3 months, in order to ogle her properly on their first Christmas morning. “Merry Christmas to me!” Kara couldn’t help but whisper to herself. At some point in the night or early morning, Cat had re-donned her outfit from the night before - a short Santa/Supergirl red silk nightie, although the underwear was clearly missing since Someone with super-strength had ripped them right off. Kara usually woke up to find, no matter how they fell asleep, that Cat managed to be somewhat dressed in the morning. “Habits of a single parent, I suppose,” Cat shrugged - she often didn’t remember doing it herself. Kara had never had to worry about a young child walking in on her, so she was as naked as she was when they collapsed into a sated sleep sometime after welcoming Christmas to National City. 

Kara’s Christmas Eve ensemble, a stocking g-string (including the optional bell on the butt) with a teeny tiny bra made up of Santa hats, was scattered somewhere in the bedroom. She wasn’t sure it had ever actually made it to the bed.  
She grinned as she remembered Cat’s slack-jawed response to her outfit. To render the great Cat Grant speechless? Well, that was Kara’s Christmas present right there. Kara positioned Cat on the bed, propped up against her headboard, and made her close her eyes. After a pinky swear promise not to look, Kara super-sped into her evening wear, and got into position.

“Are you ready for your first present?” She called from around the corner of the bedroom, out of Cat’s line of sight. 

Her girlfriend, never renowned for her patience, immediately responded. “Yes! Please SuperSantaGirl, come down my chimney.” 

“Cat!” 

With her phone playing Mariah Carey’s “All I Want for Christmas” (one of Cat’s favorites), Kara managed the tremendous feat of a shy yet still raunchy lip sync prancing around the bedroom, as her deliriously enthralled partner shrieked and laughed and clapped, and crooked her finger to motion Kara even closer. It was probably the impressive floating ass shake (jingle bells, indeed!) that finally pushed Cat over the edge to manhandle Kara out of her clothes and into the bed.

It was at that point in the evening Kara discovered a little Christmas surprise of Cat’s: apparently, they made House of El temporary rub-on tattoos. Cat had been both liberal and dirty-minded in their application under her tiny nightie. And Kara was...a Big, Big Fan.

This new life with Cat, at her side, in their beds - Kara expected it would be sensual and enthralling and stimulating and trying, and she was right. She knew Cat, her good and difficult qualities, her sharp tongue and giving spirit. But what Kara hadn’t counted on, had been delighted to discover, was... How simply _fun_ this Cat-her-girlfriend could be. The media mogul/CEO was happy to be silly with her and Carter, full-fledged and full-bodied video game battles and a massive squirt gun war involving Alex and Maggie at the beach house. It was as if Cat exhaled once they got together, releasing the tension of the past 2 1/2 years, and a previously unknown playful part of her personality had emerged, that perhaps Carter had been the only one to ever witness. Kara wasn’t stupid; even with her limited big-girl romantic experience, she and Cat were definitely in a honeymoon phase. The hormones were bubbling away and every problem seemed like a minor hiccup, just a bump to get over before they could fall into bed and each others arms again. At some point, their very real personality differences, not to mention their exceedingly busy (and dangerous for 1 of them) lives would begin to exert more pressure, and they’d have to take off the rose-colored glasses and build on the foundation of their sexual desire a real partnership, lasting and solid - that was certainly what Kara knew she wanted. They had a better start than most couples though, who didn’t have the advantage of 2+ years working side by side, and through literal life and death situations. Kara had hope.

Kara was also distracting herself. She couldn’t stand to wait any more, she didn’t want to waste a minute of this day. Ever so gently, she pressed her lips against Cat’s and whispered in English, Kryptonian and Spanish: “Merry Christmas zhor, corazon, my heart.” Sleepy hazel eyes opened, even as Cat deepened the kiss around their smiles, and reached out to pull Kara on top of her. “And a very Merry Christmas to you, darling. My favorite SuperSantaGirl.” They rested their foreheads together for a moment, eyes closed, breathing each other in. 

***  
Was Eliza Danvers shocked to find out, in the course of a month, that both her daughters were dating women? Not as much as they seemed to think she'd be. Being observant was part of being a scientist, after all. She was a little more surprised at Kara’s announcement, made haltingly just before Thanksgiving, since she’d (as far as Eliza knew) only dated men before, but it didn’t come out of left field - the youngest Danvers was always one for a crush on her female teachers. It was the 'who' Kara was dating that stunned Eliza more than her gender. 

It would be a different holiday, that’s for sure, Eliza thought as she puttered around the kitchen, taking stock of the mountain of food it would take to satisfy the houseful of guests, including one bottomless Kryptonian stomach. Maggie and Alex had gotten here yesterday, and she’d enjoyed the time with the new couple. They were cute, for lack of a better word. Alex still trying a little to figure out how to act around Maggie and her mom, and Maggie letting Alex take the lead and feel comfortable. The other 3 guests were flying in today and landing at the small airfield not too far from Eliza’s cliff-side house. 

In the early afternoon, a small Lexus SUV came crunching up the gravel driveway, and Eliza was outside before it came to a complete stop. She was practically climbing into the car before Kara got the drivers side door fully open. 

“Welcome home, Kara.” Both blondes firmly embraced, as the Grants exited the car and gave them a moment, before Eliza turned her girl loose and focused on the other two passengers. “Welcome guys, I'm so glad you could come. Cat, I’m surprised you let her drive. She said you both complain about how slowly she goes. Which of course, is the irony.” 

Cat snorted, and hefted her overnight bag on her shoulder, which Kara quickly took from her when she got close enough. Eliza slipped her arms around the smaller blonde and gave her a quick hug. “Well,” Cat said as they disengaged, “I figured I get to pilot my plane, she gets to drive the rental car.” Under her breath, Kara muttered something that sounded like: “Some of us don’t even need a plane...” Eliza nudged her grumbling daughter and laughed. “I want to hear all about you getting your pilot’s license. I think that’s wonderful, Cat, I’m very impressed.” 

As Carter came up to the women and Kara took his bag too, Eliza bent slightly and patted him lightly on the shoulder. She’d been briefed on how to approach Carter until he got settled into a new situation. “I hope you’re ready for the best cocoa in Northern California, Mr. Grant.” 

Carter beamed at her. “I’m more interested in your lab Alex promised I could see, Dr. Eliza.” Eliza smiled back, and assured him the two Danvers scientists would be happy to show him anything he wanted, with an eye roll from her non-scientist daughter. The quartet made their way into the rambling two story home, lit from within by a roaring fire and where Alex and Maggie waited to say their hellos in the kitchen. 

“Kara, grab those carrots please. Get to chopping, young lady.” Eliza nudged her with a grin. Even though Kara was still in a goofy trance watching Alex, Maggie, Cat and Carter in the backyard doing something that required squirt guns and candles that a certain superhero apparently kept cheating at - if she cut herself it would only hurt the knife.

They worked to prepare the evening Christmas meal in silence for a while, Kara sneaking glances out the window at the unusual foursome and something that had Cat's musical laughter floating on the air. And already a knife had been sacrificed after hitting steel-strong Kryptonian fingers. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy, Kara.”

“I don’t think I ever have been, Eliza. Carter’s just the greatest kid you know? He’s so smart, and so sweet. And Cat...” Kara broke off, and shook her head, not even trying to contain her smile. “If you had told me 3 years ago when I went in for my interview that Cat and I would be together, celebrating Christmas here with you, well, I would’ve taken you right to the DEO for quarantine.”

Eliza turned away from the oven where she’d just slid in the third chocolate pecan pie. “I can understand. When you all were younger and we’d watch her talk show in the afternoons, who would’ve imagined this? I have to admit, it never crossed my mind to think ‘Hey Eliza, that lady looks like she might be perfect to date Kara one day’!” They laughed, and kept cooking and cutting and baking until Eliza spoke again, unusually hesitant. “I wanted to talk to you Kara - nothing bad don’t worry. Obviously I know that tiny upstairs room isn’t the first time you and Cat have shared a bed. Sex is an important part of a relationship. I don’t want too much information, I’m still your mother and I don’t want to pry, but...are you satisfied with that aspect of being a couple? I know you haven’t had many partners before, so I figured this might be pretty new.” Eliza for once was the tongue-tied one. Kara enjoyed the switch-up, but took pity quickly on her, since she didn’t want to go into much detail either. 

Kara wore a small private smile, and was clearly thinking of something very private. “She’s...she's amazing...we’re very happy, Eliza. This may be a shock, but I wasn’t all that smooth in the beginning.” Eliza chuckled easily along with Kara. “But Cat, she never pushed. I know what people think of her, and what the tabloids say, I know it better than anyone. With me though, she was so patient and tender and never made me feel less than or like some dumb, inexperienced kid, you know? Especially considering how we met, she’s sort of hyper-aware of making sure we feel like equals, of not being too...bossy, I guess, which I know isn't always easy for her. I finally had to drag her into bed our first time, she was being so careful and making sure I felt secure. And I’d had enough waiting.” Kara was blushing and smirking, which Eliza thought was adorable. It was an odd juxtaposition - here they were, two adult women discussing one’s newly robust sex life, and still Kara had the same big goofy squinty smile as when she was a teenager, standing in the kitchen she’d grown up in. The bright eyes and glow about her though was new; becoming Supergirl had given Kara Danvers a dose of confidence, and having Cat in her life (and in her bed) had taken it to another level. It was as if Kara took fresh pride in being in a successful relationship with a woman she clearly adored - and a famously untamed woman, rich, successful and brilliant in her own right at that. Her little girl had grown up into a beautiful, kind, smart woman, and had won the heart of Cat Grant, of all people. Eliza only wished Jeremiah could be here to see it as well; he’d have been so proud.

Eliza put down the vegetables she was holding, and wiping away a tear, embraced Kara tightly. “I’m so happy for you, Kara. You deserve the world, honey.” Kara carefully squeezed Eliza back. “Thanks Eliza. It’s funny you should say that - Cat says that a lot too.” 

But Eliza’s observant maternal senses pinged at something in her daughter’s tone, something less than joyous. “What is it about that that bothers you? That doesn’t sound like a bad thing?” She leaned against the counter, prepared as always to listen if her girls wanted to share.

Kara shrugged and stepped back, by habit checking out the window again at their errant family members, who were still apparently engaged in some sort of marksmanship contest that was getting fairly heated - the Grants (skills honed from years of video games perhaps) were surprisingly holding their own against the 2 professionals. At least Carter was there; all 3 of those particular adults could get very competitive but would hopefully tune it down for his sake. She hoped at least Maggie would keep the peace.

“She doesn’t say it any more, because we had sort of a fight about it early on. It made me upset.” Kara sighed, clearly reluctant to share and weighing telling this tale. Before Eliza could wave it off, she crossed her arms tightly across her chest and continued - it would be good to get another woman's opinion on this. “Cat thought, and maybe still thinks, that she doesn’t deserve to be with me. That she’s not good enough. That’s just...” Kara broke off and shook her head, in disbelief at how stupid was the very idea. 

Eliza could tell how deeply Kara was bothered by that notion. She couldn’t really answer as to why Cat had those thoughts - beyond the understandable concern of dating someone half your age who used to be your assistant. Now that she’d spent more time with the CEO, gotten to know more of the woman behind the image and heard a few horror stories about the elder Katherine Grant, Eliza had a few armchair psycho-analyses about Cat. But none of that was for this time and place, or possibly ever. So she slung an arm around her favorite hero’s shoulders and drew her close. “You may just need to keep emphasizing that to her, Kara. Some of it will ease with time, as you both get more settled into being a long-term couple. I think we all know, it’s so easy to see on you both.” 

“What!?” Kara interrupted, turning to face Eliza head on. Her foster mother smiled widely. “Oh, honey. You look at her like Jeremiah used to look at me, and she’s just as bad. You’re both giddy about each other. And some of that may fade, but I think if it’s something you both want and work towards...and this isn’t to put any pressure on anyone...well, let me say this. I’d absolutely welcome Cat and Carter to our family officially one day. He’ll be a marvelous grandson and lab partner.” Grinning at Kara’s dropped mouth gasp, Eliza reacted quickly. “I know, I know. It’s very early, and there’s no need to rush into anything. And I’ll support you in whatever you chose to do with your life until my last breath. But we all know better than most how fleeting life and love can be.” The woman joined hands, remembering those they’d already lost. “I’m so proud of you, Kara, never doubt that or how much I love you. You and your sister both. All your father and I wanted was for you girls to be happy and fulfilled, and look at you both - my badass heroes, saving the world. And your partners are the same, in their own ways. Even though your relationships are both pretty new...you both chose well.”

When the gang came in from outside, chilled and red-faced and mid-argument if Maggie’s semi-back flip had constituted cheating (Alex said no, Cat said yes, Maggie was winded, and Carter wanted cocoa), they found Eliza and Kara both still suspiciously red-eyed, but with wide happy smiles. And yet another pie coming out of the oven.

***  
The twin bed may have been comfortable for a young Kara Danvers, but for 2 adult women, even one as petite as Cat, it wasn’t a luxurious fit by any means. “I think Eliza’s trying to keep me from getting lucky with her precious baby girl by putting us in the smallest bed in the house,” she grumbled. In the blink of an eye, she was nestled on top of Eliza’s daughter, head tucked under Kara’s chin, held safely by the strongest, gentlest arms in the world.

“Better?” Kara asked, hands stroking along Cat’s sides. 

“The best,” Cat replied. “Did you have a good Christmas, darling?”

Kara leaned down and kissed Cat’s head. “I know it’s not the right holiday, but I’m so thankful Cat. It’s been so amazing. Almost all of the people I care about in the world, in one house, safe and sound. Great food, everyone getting along, and you got me such beautiful gifts...”

After a sumptuous meal, there had been a gathering in the cozy living room to open the gifts under Eliza’s tree. Cat was pleased everyone seemed to like what she’d gotten them (with some guidance from Kara), and was even happier that Carter was happy - he had scored big-time in the science equipment and video game department. Kara’s gift (other than the private silky items they’d exchanged in bed at the penthouse that morning) to her was resting against the bedroom wall - a framed signed print of Amelia Earhart. Cat adored it, and knew just the spot for it in her office at home. "From one pioneer to another," Kara said quietly as she opened it. From her, Kara got a gift certificate to her favorite art store, a discretely expensive watch, and a very specially made Mont Blanc fountain pen. It’d be almost impossible to design something that Kara couldn’t snap in two without coating it in Kryptonite, but this pen was crafted of a tungsten/titanium blend so it would at least put up a little fight. Testing it, Kara grinned. It was just the thing for her superhero/reporter.

Later, when it was just the 2 of them sitting at the edge of the ocean, next to the bonfire they’d all roasted marshmallows over earlier, Cat presented Kara with another long thin box. Kara protested she’d already gotten so many gifts, but Cat as usual got her way. The box contained a gorgeous sapphire bracelet, and Kara’s gasp alone was worth every penny. Well, that and the way the fire reflected off the luminous Girl of Steel. The precious gems had nothing on her, Cat was certain, and told Kara as much. There was a lot of sappiness going on around that patch of sand, Cat grinned as she remembered, and the heat generated didn’t just come from the bonfire.

Kara bumped their noses. “What’s causing that look, Grant?” Cat traced her fingers around the bracelet her girlfriend wore. “Just happy. You make me happy, Kara. Thank you.” She leaned up and kissed her, throwing in a little lip nibble action she knew Kara loved.

Pulling back from the kiss, Cat leaned far enough back where she could look Kara in the eyes. “You know,” she dropped into a tone, along with the wandering fingers, that always got Kara’s motor humming, “I did happen to bring that very special gift you gave me at the penthouse before Carter got home. In fact, unless you cheated and used your X-ray vision and already know, I may have it on right now.”

Faster than any human eye could detect, Cat Grant - Queen of All Media, CEO Emeritus of CatCo Worldwide Media, newly licensed novice pilot, charity founder, inveterate Pulitzer winning journalist, rabble rouser and truth seeker, cheeseburger junkie, mother of 2, and girlfriend to one delicious Kara Danvers AKA Supergirl - found herself flat on her back in an unusually small bed with low thread count sheets, underneath said girlfriend. A girlfriend who was highly motivated to uncover her very special silk and lace gift. “Is that another tattoo of my crest? How did I miss that???” Kara whispered, and began a thorough re-inspection.

There were many worse ways to spend Christmas, Cat decided with her last coherent thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sort of terrified when I drew your name, dear DiNovia, for I love your story so much. If this brings you even a fraction of the enjoyment One Bridge at a Time has brought me, then I'll count it a win. Happy Holidays to you & yours. :)


End file.
